


Mad Manipulation Makes Mad Men

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [28]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Bad Decisions, F/M, Manipulation, Missing Scene, Numerous is a child fight me, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Ilithyia is determined to show Spartacus who was in charge. He could keep his money and his name, but she will be damned if he has happiness after what he did to her.





	Mad Manipulation Makes Mad Men

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this was a requested pairing and since it co-insides with the cannon it'll be an eventual chapter for CBCB so I guess this is technically a first draft. Lol thank you guys for the support, summaries, kudos, and bunnies! I hope you enjoy!

It was insane. An insane idea born out of an insane act. As if in the distance she could hear Lucretia, treacherous bitch snake, talking about the upcoming party. But it didn't matter. Watching the Thracian dance about with his blonde friend, ignited a new life. She could feel it threatening to burst from her chest. Iliythia smiles a real genuine smile for the first time in weeks as her plan forms.

 

 

She couldn't do this. Couldn't possibly. It's one thing to wish to sleep with Crixus. Another to believe she was doing so. Tricked or not. Iliythia knows for a fact that there has been at least one whore that Gaius has slept with since their marriage. So she felt a little entitled. But this? This was madness! She couldn't do this. Age be damned Numerious was just a child. She would probably be his first. No matter how much it hurt Spartacus she couldn't do this. This wasn't like her. Iliythia felt like her mind was splitting in two. It was this damned house. It was a cursed place. Her blue eyes lift and look across the villa at Lucretia who was busy speaking to some slaves. Hatred and rage boils in her belly. This was all  _her_ fault. 

 

"And all of our riches are thanks to Spartacus!" Batiatus boasts happily as he plans his little party. Iliythia blinks at him. She felt almost as if she was coming out of a trance. Glancing over the railing again she spots the Thracian and his companion. If Spartacus's friend was his equal then there was a chance of the simple fuck Varro killing him. If the fucking " _Champion_ " ended up having to kill his friend then he would all but lose his mind and kill everyone in this house. Including Lucretia. Her smile returns as she looks up at the Domina of the house. She could do this easily. 

 

 

The poor boy looked terrified as she walked towards him. Her speech sounded strange to her ears. Iliythia could hear every word. Knew she spoke them. But, she couldn't taste them on her tongue. What she was about to do...it was risky. A seductive smile was plastered to her face. Her breasts were threatening to spill from her dress as she kneels next to the bath. She continues her flirtations swiping a hand through the water teasingly. The water was warm on her skin. In the distance a woman was screaming. Yet she knows it was only in her head. The voice of a young, naive girl begging her not to do this. Ignoring her, Iliythia steps in front of the steps unlacing her dress. He watches mesmerized while she strips. A ripple of fear goes through her as she walks into the bath. She could be discovered. Obviously she would lie about why she was having sex with the "man", but she wasn't entirely sure Lucretia would believe her. The thought of that haughty bitch spurs her own and Iliythia places a firm kiss to Numerius' mouth with no hesitation. His startled gasp was endearing. Poor thing. He had no idea what was in store. 

Convincing him was the easy part. Her quick fingers, lacing themselves around his hardening cock was the logical step. It was larger than she had anticipated. Her stomach roils with the thought of it. Her rage and traitorous passions reminded her that Spartacus's was bigger. Disgusted with the heat that pools in her lower belly at the thought, Iliythia straddles him without a second thought. His eyes were wide as saucers as he watched her. Iliythia continued explaining his importance tonight as she lined her cunt with his cock. She explains about how the crowd's blood will pound at the sight of  _Spartacus_ fighting with someone close to his skill for once. Someone they have started to adore. A battle never before seen, she informs him as she sinks down. His hips not even broad enough to dig into her thighs without her shifting a little. Bony as they were. Numerious was shaking his hands hesitantly reaching up to grope her breasts. Adorable. Encouragingly, she arches into his touch, glad for the water to add any lubrication. Gods know her pussy was dryer than ever. A few breathy moans here and there hid this fact easily. 

His entire frame was trembling underneath her as she began to rock. Slow and careful at first, momentarily commenting on how large he was, and how badly it made her ache for him. When his head tilted back, eyes shut tight, she murmurs low into his ear how the thought of Spartacus and Varro fighting to the death made her cunt simply overflow with want. And how sweet the night would be to end on a note much like it began. Should they get the chance of course. Numerius moans quietly rutting up into her. Iliythia makes a face, at the discomfort. She rolls her hips, angling better and makes a genuine gasp when it became a more pleasurable experience. 

Quickly the two of them were panting, Iliythia surprising herself with this fact. It wasn't what she would call  _good_ but she has certainly had worse sexual acts. And Numerius is only the third man she's slept with. Grinding downwards, she does her best to make this as fast as possible, without seeming like she was rushing. Iliythia winces when he squeezes too hard. Numerious notices and mumble apologies letting his hands fall. It took tremendous effort not to roll her eyes. With a well practiced whine, she grabs his hands and places them across her generous backside. His eyes pop open, and she smiles at him. One of her hands move to tangle itself in his hair drawing him to her chest, hoping he gets the message. Doing this was insane already, she didn't want to have to walk the nervous little thing through it. 

Luckily enough, he grasps the concept without her instruction. With a low groan he slips her pink nipple in his mouth, lavishing at it with his tongue. A lick of heat slowly winds its way through Iliythia. A pleasant surprise in this endeavor. Numerious practically clung to her, trying to find a motion that worked the way he wished it to. Iliythia wraps an arm around his shoulders the other holding onto his head. They work together, building a steady rhythm. Numerious lets her breast fall from his lips keening loudly, body jerking at an awkward angle. Iliythia, lets him feeling his intensity rising. She freezes the second he does. A quiet cry breaking his silence. She pets his hair as he rides out his orgasm. He was gulping down air, pathetically. Really it didn't even last all that long. Iliythia hums when he stills. Pulling back she smiles and giggles at him. He huffs a laugh at her, his own smile sheepish. 

"A-apologies." He mumbles. Iliythia disengages from him, bitterly thinking about how she doesn't have to worry about  _his_ seed taking hold.

"None required. I do hope to see the evening progress as wondrously as this moment has." She coos, stoking his cheek before she walks out of the water. Gracefully she scoops up her clothes and makes her way to the guest room. 

It was behind the curtain, when she crawls onto her bed, motioning for her slave to let Iliythia use her lap as a pillow that her lower lip starts trembling. Her eyes stung with tears as she held her belly. Shaking with fear, disgust and betrayal Iliythia allows herself to break down and cry. Comfortingly, Thelessa starts brushing her hair in silence. She wasn't sure what to do. All she  _could_ do was pray to the gods that she could get her monthly flow soon. A small voice in the back of her head tells her not to hold her breath. 

The curtain was suddenly blown back and Iliythia flinches, wondering if she was ever going to not be reminded of that night. She can hear Lucretia fussing and complaining but she doesn't move. Thelessa doesn't make her. Eventually Lucretia huffs loudly sitting on the bed. 

"Iliythia. I thought we had moved past this. Get up damn it." Iliythia sneers into Thelessa's thigh. "You, make sure she looks presentable in less than an hour. Or you'll find yourself on the street." The snake hisses before storming out. Iliythia sits up with a scowl. 

"I refuse. You are my most trusted slave. If she tries to throw you out, know that I will go with you!" She reassures standing up and digging through her jewelry. Thelessa smiles in appreciation setting out her dress from earlier. Smoothing it out. The two share and glance and Iliythia nods. The dress was sure to spark the memory of earlier. The deed had already been done and the seed has already been placed. No pun intended. There was no going back now.  


End file.
